Classic
by ika.zordick
Summary: Rembulan menjadi saksi aku menemukanmu dan ketika awan menutupi cahayanya, di saat itulah kau mencintaiku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang tercipta untuk seorang vampire biasa biasa saja bernama Kim Kibum. KiHyun, KiWook
1. Chapter 1

**Classic**

**Ika Zordick**

**.**

**.**

**Rembulan menjadi saksi aku menemukanmu dan ketika awan menutupi cahayanya, di saat itulah kau mencintaiku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang tercipta untuk seorang vampire biasa biasa saja bernama Kim Kibum. **

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**.**

_**Kim Kibum akan selalu menjadi yang paling saya cintai**_

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ini kisah klasik, bukan karena peradaban kuno yang menjadi setting cerita, bukan pula karena fashion yang mungkin seperti era sebelum abad Sembilan belas. Ini kisah klasik karena salah satu tokohnya seharusnya berada di peti mati menikmati hari indahnya di alam mimpi tanpa darah dan cinta. Seorang vampire yang hanya muncul di cerita romance picisan terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

London, 2014

"_Good Morning Mr. Cho_" Suara alarm otomatis itu terdengar, seorang pria yang tengah bergelung dalam selimutnya terjaga. Sedikit mengerang dan dengan rasa ketidakrelaan membuka selimutnya paksa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, dengan tampang kusut khas bangun tidur, rambut yang acak acakkan dan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia memencet tombol alarmnya—membuat alarm canggih itu menghentikan suara persis robot di _film film science fiction_ yang sering ia tonton.

"_Morning Maria_" dan anggaplah dia gila karena ia menamai sang alarm dengan nama 'Maria'.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang fotografer muda yang sukses. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kepribadiannya selicik rubah cukup membantunya meraih gelar 'sukses' sebanding dengan bakat yang ia miliki sebagai seorang jenius yang gila kerja. Usianya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun, cukup normal untuk mendapatkan rengekkan sang ibu agar segera menikah. Bukannya ibunya termasuk ibu yang normal, beliau lelaki cantik yang tak menyukai anak kecil—yang di sebut cucu—dia hanya lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan anak iblisnya itu dari kantong sang suami.

"Pagi Cho" suara manis menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun dan jujur ia suka mengacuhkan suara sang gadis cantik berwajah dingin yang ia tandai sebagai 'pengganggu' hidupnya yang indah di tengah kesendirian di London.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, dengan segelas susu dari sapi New Zealand, roti panggang dengan selai kacang diatasnya dan jangan lupakan majalah fashionnya. Masih dengan celana kain putih dan kaos V-neck abu abu yang ia pakai untuk tidur semalam, ia mulai menikmati sarapan paginya yang dibuatkan oleh sang wanita cantik.

"Harusnya kau mencuci muka dan menggosok dirimu dulu, Cho" suara dingin bagaikan nenek sihir itu terdengar lagi di telinga Kyuhyun. Membuatnya sebentar mengalihkan matanya dari majalah di tangannya, menatap tajam wanita cantik yang sialnya merupakan adiknya.

"Hei Jung, diamlah! Atau ku tendang kau kembali ke Seoul" mereka berdua memang anak adopsi yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain layaknya saudara di keluarga manis tuan Choi Siwon dan Nyonya Choi Heechul.

Krystal—sang adik menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menerima isyarat perang yang sedang di lontarkan oleh sang kakak. "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Daddy dan Mommy"

"AHH! Lakukanlah, lalu akan kukatakan kebusukanmu kencan bersama wanita Canada tetangga kita itu" Kyuhyun tepat menikam titik lemah Krystal. Ia memang pindah ke London karena seseorang yang cukup membuatnya penasaran. Seseorang yang membuatnya menghabiskan uang ayahnya yang tidak sedikit untuk sekedar tahu seluk beluk salah satu tamu di hotel milik ayahnya yang luar biasa tampan dimatanya yang berakhir membuatnya kecewa karena merupakan seorang wanita.

Krystal menutup mulutnya, ia memilih bungkam kemudian mengambil sepotong coklat dari kulkas dan memberikannya di piring Kyuhyun. "Aku menyuapmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, adik penurutnya itu tentu saja bisa ia tendang dengan mudah. Selain Krystal adalah anak kesayangan ibunya, Krystal memiliki alasan ke London adalah untuk kuliah. Ayahnya takkan mengizinkan Krystal jauh dari keluarga kalau belum menamatkan kuliah jika alasannya hanya untuk mengejar seorang wanita Canada yang berpenampilah boyish.

Tersenyum miring, Kyuhyun membuka coklat mahal yang menjadi pujaan sang adik dengan enteng tanpa mengindahkan wajah Krystal yang begitu terlihat mengutuknya agar tersedak kemudian mati di tempat. Percayalah, itu takkan pernah terjadi. Karena Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu beruntung seumur hidupnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Cekreek—

Suara kamera terdengar. Di atas jembatan London, Kyuhyun mengarahkan kameranya menyusuri perairan yang tertangkap matanya. Dengan bantuan sinar mentari yang tak terlalu menyengat di siang hari musim panas itu, dan awan awan yang entah kenapa begitu indah. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan karya yang ia ambil, memikirkan berapa uang yang ia hasilkan untuk seni.

Ia sedang menimbang, memikirkan apa yang bisa ia hasilkan lebih banyak. Ia teringat kata kata dari seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan menor yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu di pameran karyanya. Dia berharap bisa membeli karya seniman Cho tersebut dengan harga sangat tinggi asalkan ada seorang model di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun benci harus memotret manusia, ia tak suka mengubah prinsipnya. Namun ia juga terlalu menyukai nominal uang yang di janjikan sang wanita. Apa ia harus memotret dirinya sendiri, karena dalam kamusnya tak ada manusia yang lebih indah selain dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas ketika kameranya mengarah pada seorang wanita dengan gaun putih di atas sebuah kapal layar. Ah—dia tak bisa meski sang wanita memiliki kecantikan bak dewi yang turun dari surga.

Kyuhyun tak percaya surga itu ada karena ia tak pernah kesana.

Jadi ia menepis pemikirannya betapa cantiknya dewi itu, karena surga saja tidak ada.

Kyuhyun kembali memotret, kali ini burung camar yang terbang rendah di atasnya. Ia menatap hasil fotonya di layar kameranya, ada yang kurang. Entah apa? Ia merasa relung hatinya kosong. Apa benar kata sang ayah? Ia harus mendapatkan liburan.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, di salah satu puri yang dengan pemandangan alam mempesona di London. Kyuhyun berpikir ini mungkin salah satu peninggalan Ratu Inggris di peradaban ke tigabelas. Dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya dan juga tangannya yang mendorong tas koper, ia memasuki puri yang dikelilingi oleh parit yang berisi air.

Konyol—

Jika Kyuhyun hidup di masa itu, ia akan membiarkan semua orang masuk saja dari pintu depan namun meletakkan asap beracun di sana atau leser yang dapat memotong apapun. Ia menapaki kakinya, dan di sambut oleh seorang nenek tua. "Selamat datang Mr. Cho. Terimakasih atas kerepotan anda mengunjungi puri tua ini" salam sang nenek. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli, toh kata kata sang nenek baginya hanya sebuah ucapan basa basi. Ia bisa saja memotret beberapa bagian puri kemudian mempromosikannya agar puri ini menjadi salah satu tempat wisata yang sangat ingin di datangi orang seluruh dunia.

Kyuhyun memilih sendiri kamarnya, di koridor lantai dua sebelah kanan di dekat lukisan Raja Charles. Nenek itu tidak melayangkan aksi protes jadi Kyuhyun mengira kamar ini tidak di larang. Ia menyelipkan beberapa ponds di tangan sang nenek. "Terima kasih Mr. Cho. Namun ada beberapa peraturan yang ingin saya katakan"

Tidak membantah, Kyuhyun hanya diam di depan kamarnya. "Jangan pernah melangkahkan kakimu di lantai empat puri ini, apapun yang terjadi! Dan tutuplah jendela jikalau kau ingin terlelap!" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa nenek ini sengaja membuatnya penasaran?

"Ya… Ya aku mengerti, bisa aku menikmati istirahatku? Pergilah dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau meninggalkan beberapa makanan"

"Makanan anda akan di bawakan sebentar lagi Mr. Cho. Selamat beristirahat!"

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menguncinya. Ia sedikit terperangah melihat desain interior dalam kamar yang persis seperti kamar bangsawan jaman dahulu. Ia melihat kesekeliling, sumber cahaya di kamarnya ini sepertinya hanya jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan pergunungan hijau di luar. Ia bisa melihat kebun mawar di sana dengan tumbuhan yang membentuk labirin. Kyuhyun merasa ia seperti Belle yang terkurung dalam kastil si buruk rupa sekarang. Ahh~ malangnya nasibnya.

Kemudian—

Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan wanita buruk rupa kemudian ia menciumnya dan wanita itu akan berubah menjadi wanita yang amat cantik? Kyuhyun akan senang hati bercinta dengan sang wanita dan ia akan memiliki puri serta lahan berhektar hektar luasnya di luar sana. Rencana yang sempurna.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angina senja menyapa wajah tampannya. Ia meraih korek api di atas nakas di dekat tempat tidur ala bangsawan itu. Menghidupkan seluruh lilin yang ada di sana. Menjadikan kamar itu terang benderang. Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya, "Thanks for lost connection. Sepertinya aku sungguh terkurung di dalam puri tua dan di sekap seekor naga" decih Kyuhyun.

Ia kemudian berpikir apakah ia akan di selamatkan seorang pangeran seperti di dalam dongeng? Menggelikan sekali. Ia suka mahluk Tuhan bernama wanita, dan ia kurang suka dengan lelaki sebenarnya. Apalagi lelaki cantik sejenis ibunya yang picik. Dia hanya kurang memahami diri bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan sang ibu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan tanpa ia sadari ia terlelap begitu cepat.

%ika. Zordick%

SREETT—

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, tak beberapa saat kemudian ia terjaga. Ia membuka matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya cahaya lilin yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

Wuuusshhhh—

Angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat seluruh lilin di ruangan tersebut padam, Kyuhyun meruntuk. Tidak terlalu gelap karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat ruangan tersebut karena cahaya bulan purnama di luar sana. Kyuhyun sepertinya melupakan pesan sang nenek untuk menutup jendela.

Retina Kyuhyun menatap bayangan seseorang, seseorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela membelakangi cahaya rembulan hingga wajahnya tak jelas. "SIAPA KAU?" Kyuhyun membentak, ia cepat menyalakan lilin di dekatnya. Angin kembali bertiup, membuat awan putih di luar sana menutupi sang rembulan. Kyuhyun mengarahkan cahaya lilin melihat sosok yang membuatnya merasa gemetar saat ini.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang, sesosok pria dengan tuxedo putih berdiri di sana. Dengan kulit pucat porselennya, bibir merah dan bola mata sekelam malamnya. Kyuhyun tergugah, apakah orang ini pemilik puri? Sangat tampan.

Sosok itu hanya berdiri seperti patung tak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terus mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, mencoba bertanya Tanya siapa gerangan lelaki aneh yang membuat darah dan jantungnya berdesir ini.

GREEEPP—

BRAAAKK—

Kyuhyun tergagap, sosok itu baru saja memutar tubuhnya. Memepetkan tubuhnya di dinding di samping jendela besar kamar yang sedang ia tempati. Angin kembali bertiup, menyingkirkan awan yang menghalangi cahaya rembulan. Kyuhyun tergugah, kini ia bisa melihat betapa mempesonanya wajah itu secara dekat dan jelas. Luar biasa.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun masih bertanya. Sosok itu enggan menjawab, hanya menjelajahi wajah Kyuhyun dengan bola mata hitam kelam miliknya.

Sniff—

Orang itu mengendus leher Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah padam, demi adiknya yang luar biasa mengesalkan mengapa ia harus di hadapkan dengan seseorang misterius dan mesum ini yang sialnya tampan. Tubuh Kyuhyun meremang, ia melemas namun sosok itu menahan pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan lidah sosok itu bergeriliya di lehernya. Siapa sangka manusia angkuh sepertinya yang selalu menyakiti wanita akan mendapat karma berupa disetebuhi lelaki yang bahkan nama saja ia tak tahu. Tangan lelaki itu kini menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga seluruh kancing terlepas dari tempatnya.

Masih dalam acara mengendusnya, pria itu kini mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan dari tangan dingin yang di lapisi oleh sarung tangan putih milik sang pria. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang terlihat sangat lemah, nyaris tak berdaya oleh birahinya sendiri. Ketika bibir keduanya hampir bertemu, ketika itulah—

BRAAAKK—

"Vampire sialan!" suara tak menyenangkan menganggu acaranya. Ia merasakan sosok itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melotot melihat pria pucat itu kini terpelanting di lantai dengan darah hitam mengalir dari tangannya yang tertancap belati perak.

"Enyahlah kau dari dunia ini!" pekik seseorang yang lain diantara kedua orang yang tiba tiba muncul di kamarnya. Dengan pakaian ala ksatria yang Kyuhyun rasa konyol. Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, sesungguhnya ini bukan masalahnya. Ini bukan urusannya, persetan dengan adanya pembunuhan di depan matanya. Ia tahu nantinya ia akan bersaksi di pengadilan tapi bagaimana ia akhirnya malah di bunuh juga oleh dua manusia cosplay ini.

"Siapa kalian?" Kyuhyun bertanya tapi kali ini dia tujukan pada dua orang aneh di hadapannya.

"Namaku Aiden—Donghae" salah satu pria tampan menjawab, ia menunjuk temannya. "Dia Spencer—Eunhyuk".

"Aku tidak bertanya nama kalian. Aku bertanya siapa kalian"

"Maafkan aku, aku susah jika kau menggunakan British" sahutnya kemudian mengarahkan pistol berlambang ksatria ke dada pria bertuxedo yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun takut kehilangannya. "Kalian perompak?"

"Kau salah paham, kami ini pembunuh Vampire! Hampir saja darahmu di hisap oleh Vampire busuk ini" Eunhyuk terlihat tak sabaran, ia menodongkan pedang perak di tangannya tepat ke leher pria tuxedo putih yang meringkuk tak berdaya di lantai kamar Kyuhyun. "Mana ada Vampire di dunia ini, kolot sekali kalian" decih Kyuhyun.

Ia kemudian menatap tajam pada sosok itu. "Hei… katakan pada mereka bahwa mereka sungguh gila mengiramu mahluk dongeng itu" bentak Kyuhyun. Sosok itu balas menatap Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang memancarkan pengharapan namun terlihat begitu kosong. Ia hanya mencoba menggapai Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang tak terluka.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, seolah ia terhipnotis, ia mendekat. Meraih tangan itu, dan sosok itu menariknya mendekat. "Berikan aku darah" suaranya serak dan berat. Kyuhyun mencium aroma mint yang begitu maskulin dari nafasnya.

"Beritahu aku namamu"

"Bryan Trevor—Kibum" jawabnya dan Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia menemukan objek foto yang sesuai. Sesuatu yang bukan manusia namun bersosok manusia. Sesuatu yang ia rasa lebih indah dari dirinya.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Donghae berteriak tak percaya saat Kyuhyun menarik belati perak yang tadi ia lemparkan mengenai tangan Kibum. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, menggigit bibir tebal Kyuhyun kasar hingga mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna merah kental dari sana. Ia menghisap darah itu, menjilati bibir itu demi tetes tetes yang terasa begitu manis di lidahnya.

Luka ditangannya berlahan menutup dan bola mata kosong itu mulai memperlihatkan cahaya rembulan di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai di antara ciuman dan aksi menjilat yang di lakukan oleh vampire yang ia tetapkan sebagai budaknya untuk kedepannya.

Kyuhyun menepuk dada Kibum agar memutus ciuman diantara mereka. Kibum patuh, ia tak ingin menghabisi darah berharga yang begitu manis milik pria manis yang kini berada di dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. "KAU GILA? KAU INGIN TERIKAT DENGAN VAMPIRE INI?" Eunhyuk tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. ea rah ketakutan dalam bola mata manusia gila di hadapannya ini.

"Dia adalah gudang uangku, maaf membuat tuan tuan sekalian kecewa. Untuk dia tinggalkan saja padaku" Kyuhyun terlihat santai, ia menatap bola mata Kibum lagi. Vampire itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, di gendongnya Kyuhyun ala bridal dan kemudian berlari ke arah jendela.

BETTSS—

Dan kibum melompat dari jendela itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Sialan! Bagaimana ini Aiden?" Tanya Eunhyuk menatap rekannya.

"Kita harus mengejarnya. Ayo pergi, Spencer!"

%ika. Zordick%

"HYAAAAAA!" teriakan Krystal menggemparkan apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong adiknya itu secara paksa. Memutar bola matanya muak. "Oppa, siapa lelaki ini? Aneh sekali" rengut Krystal menunjuk sosok yang berjubah serba tertutup di musim panas ini. Kyuhyun tak terlalu perduli, ia lebih mementingkan mencari pakaian demi menggantikan kemejanya yang robek.

"Masakkan aku makanan!" perintah Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri Kibum yang hanya duduk diam sambil tertunduk di sofa depan TV apartementnya.

"Selamat pagi Amber" wanita boyish yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur itu sedikit terkejut karena saudara lelaki dari kekasihnya baru saja kembali. "Ah ya, pagi" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Siapa dia Mr. Kyuhyun?" Tanya Amber dengan keingintahuannya.

Kyuhyun masih fokus menatap wajah Kibum dari bawah. Ia duduk bersimpuh menatap wajah tampan yang tak banyak berekspresi dan nyaris seperti boneka. "Kau lapar?" dan Kibum langsung menyambar leher Kyuhyun, menancapkan taringnya di sana.

"Oopps… sepertinya aku menganggu di sini" Amber sepertinya salah paham dengan kejadian yang tengah terjadi.

"YAK oppa! Kenapa harus di ruang tamu bawa orang ini ke kamarmu jika kau ingin having sex!" pekik Krystal, namun matanya membola ketika melihat kakaknya semakin melemas di tempat.

"Di—dia menghisap darah kakakmu Krystal" gagap Amber.

"PISAHKAN MEREKA!" Krystal menarik kakaknya menjauh, ia menatap nyalang pada Kibum yang hanya mengusap bibirnya. Ia harus akui lelaki pucat ini sangat tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Hei bung! Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Amber meninju rahang Kibum.

Namun lelaki itu tak berkutik. Bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia melirik pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat memegangi lehernya dengan nafas yang tak teratur. "Aku ini monster, jangan memberikan cinta padaku!" suara berat serak itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut. Ia meraih tangan Kibum, menatap dalam iris hitam kelam itu.

"Kau milikku"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap rembulan di atas sana, semilir angin lembut musim panas menerpa wajahnya. Dia tak terlalu perduli pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk membidik dirinya dengan kamera. Dia tak mengerti mengapa manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak takut padanya, mengapa manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu selalu mengatakan dia adalah tambang emas. Yang ia tahu, hati manusia itu licik dan ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menoleh.

"Cara membunuhmu dan mendapatkan seluruh darahmu" Kibum termasuk vampire yang tidak suka berbohong. Kyuhyun tertawa puas mendengarnya. Ia meraih tangan Kibum yang tak terbalut sarung tangan kali ini. Vampire tampan itu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun penuh kelembutan.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Cara mendapatkan hati dan ragaku" jawab Kibum yang sukses membaca pikiran Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintai orang lain"

"Aku akan merebutmu"

"Manusia baik tidak akan merebut milik orang lain" sahut Kibum mendekatkan bibir mereka, aroma darah Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Aku manusia licik yang jahat" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Baik, pada siapa aku harus merebutmu tuan?"

"Pangeran Vampire bernama Kim Ryeowook"

%ika. Zordick%

"Khu khu khu… katakan padaku apa para manusia pemburu Vampire itu yang mengambil Bryan dariku?" seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah manis duduk di singgasananya. Menatap para vampire lainnya yang menunduk takut menatapnya. "Dia sudah mati" jawab salah satu diantara mereka.

BRAAAKKK—

Ryeowook—nama lelaki mungil itu—bergerak secepat kilat. Ia mencekik dan mengangkat tubuh ringkih pria yang jauh lebih besar tubuhnya yang berbicara dengan lancang padanya. "Harusnya anda sadar, Bryan bukanlah Vampire bangsawan, dia hanya Vampire dari kelas bawah"

"Tutup mulutmu atau kulobangi tenggorokanmu, khu khu khu"

"My Highness, jangan kotori tangan anda dengan membunuh bangsa anda sendiri"

"Ahh~ tentu Vincent!" Ryeowook melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, cari Bryan atau kuhabisi kalian semua"

TBC

Baiklah baiklah~

Ini dia Kihyun dan Kiwook Vampire permintaan dari Dona Tan dan Alif Ryeosomnia.

Ka udah lupa siapa lagi yang request sama ka == jadi ya sudah ka lanjutin aja UNNAME setelah ini. xD

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya.

Follow ya : kikazordick


	2. Chapter 2

**Classic**

**Ika Zordick**

**.**

**.**

**Kedudukan bukan segalanya. Cinta juga bukan hanya soal takdir. Jika menipu semua mahluk bisa membuat Kim kibum menjadi milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang, maka Kyuhyun bersedia menipu Pangeran Vampire bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. **

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**.**

_**Kim Kibum akan selalu menjadi yang paling saya cintai**_

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ini kisah klasik, bukan karena peradaban kuno yang menjadi setting cerita, bukan pula karena fashion yang mungkin seperti era sebelum abad Sembilan belas. Ini kisah klasik karena salah satu tokohnya seharusnya berada di peti mati menikmati hari indahnya di alam mimpi tanpa darah dan cinta. Seorang vampire yang hanya muncul di cerita romance picisan terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

"Morning, Mr Bryan" Kyuhyun tak ingat sejak kapan, namun di pagi hari ini untuk ke sekian kalinya ia terbangun ketiga pagi. Hobi barunya adalah membangunkan lelaki sempurna yang tertidur di sampingnya persis seperti orang mati. Kyuhyun juga tak merasakan nafas atau detak jantung dari sosok itu, suhu tubuh yang jelas jauh di bawah tiga puluh tujuh derajat dan jangan lupakan paras pucatnya.

"Hi, Brother! Are you ok?" dan kebiasaan terbaru sejak Kyuhyun mengizinkan sang kekasih adiknya itu tinggal di apartement mereka adalah memastikan Kyuhyun baik baik saja jika berduaan saja dengan vampire yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan hampir saja menghabiskan darah manusia picik tersebut.

"I'm ok. Amber. Can you wake her up?" mereka membicara Krystal yang sepertinya masih tidur dengan damai.

"I think no, dia kelelahan sepertinya. Kegiatan malam kami menguras tenaga" Amber terkikik malu dari luar kamar. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Hampir setiap malam kedua manusia bergander wanita itu melakukan hubungan sex yang jujur saja Kyuhyun tak mengerti cara kerjanya. "Aku akan menyiapkan sereal kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati pagimu" suara langkah terdengar menjauh.

Kyuhyun kembali focus pada Kibum yang baru saja tertidur ketika matahari terbit tadi. Dia tak pernah bosan melihat wajah yang nyaris tak pernah berekspresi tersebut. Ia suka sensasinya. Suka ketika hatinya berdenyut ketika Kibum berbisik betapa indahnya seorang Kim Ryeowook atau kehangatan ketika lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

Wajahnya memerah—

Dan ia sadar betapa beruntungnya para wanita pelacur yang pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ia rasakan ini ketika bersamanya dahulu.

Sreet—

"Damn!" Kyuhyun mengumpat saat tiba tiba Kibum menarik tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kekar dari tubuh kurusnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun meronta—minta di lepaskan.

Namun tangan jahil sang vampire menulusup di balik piyama biru tuanya, mengusap pinggangnya dan mencengkram bokong sexy—menurut beberapa wanita yang pernah ia tiduri. "Kau persis seperti wanita yang akan kuperkosa" terlalu datar ketika mengucapkan kata sefrontal itu, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu menyukai suara berat yang keluar dari bibir merah merekah sang vampire. Persetan dengan maksud kata katanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam kemudian, "Kau bilang kau tidak akan bangun ketika matahari bersinar. Kau pembohong" Kyuhyun mendeplak kepala sang Vampire, tapi Kibum hanya membuka matanya perlahan, kembali memerangkap sang manusia dalam pesonanya.

"Aku bangun karena kau terus menganggu" dia memberikan jawaban. Tangan Kibum merambat naik, memeluk punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Kibum, terlalu manis di bandingkan dia yang lalu. "Dan aku terbangun karena sebentar lagi waktu kematianmu akan datang"

Hening—

"Apa maksudmu?" meminta penjelasan, Vampire sialan ini tak pernah bercanda dalam setiap kata katanya dan Kyuhyun merasakan hawa tak enak di sekitarnya. Kalau di ibaratkan ketika ia memotret keindahan alam dan sekumpulan lebah ternyata ada di belakangnya hendak menyengatnya bersamaan.

"Menurutmu?" terlalu santai. Kibum memutar posisi mereka, kini Kyuhyun berada di dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. "Berikan aku sarapan pagi" ujarnya.

"TIDAK!" Kyuhyun meracau. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan Kibum dari atas tubuhnya.

Ketakutan menyergapnya. Dan ia merasa kacau akan ini semua. Ia tak pernah sebelumnya merasakan ini. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sstt… tenanglah~" suara Kibum kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya. Kini lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, ia terisak dan mulai pasrah. Ia tak lagi meronta, tenaganya hilang entah kemana dan buliran air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" pertanyaan konyol yang manis. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya makin keras menangis, membuat Kibum merasakan sakit yang mendera dadanya. Ia tak pernah melihat sejak mereka mengenal. Seseorang yang selalu menyeringai dan memarahinya ini menangis. Biasanya hanya ada kata obsesi namun kata permohonan kini terdengar ngilu.

"Hiks… Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks"

Kibum menyibakkan poni halus yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Menepisnya agar melihat jelas wajah yang tengah menangis tersedu bak anak kecil yang takut kehilangan orang tuanya. Bibir Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, agak lama hingga tangisan itu berubah menjadi isakkan kecil. "Aku disini" Kibum bahkan tak sadar ia tengah mengucapkan kata kata bahwa ia akan tetap tinggal.

"Jangan pergi!" Kali ini berubah menjadi kata perintah. Kibum tak mengerti, ia menarik bibirnya, membentuk lekungan yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak tak karuan. Darahnya bergejolak. "Never" Kibum kini mengecup bibir manusia yang selalu mengklaim dirinya. Melumatnya lembut, membuat Kyuhyun terbuai.

"TAN KYUHYUUUUUUNNNN!" teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. Matanya yang tadi tertutup agar meresepi ciuman Kibum yang turun kelehernya ini terbelalak saking terkejutnya. 'Sialan! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?' batinnya.

"Bryan, lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Kibum yang berada di perpotongan lehernya. Dia sudah menatap horror pada nenek sihir—menurutnya yang kini berada di ambang pintu menunjukkan taring serta tanduknya.

"Mom, ayolah mom!" Krystal mencoba menarik ibu mereka—nenek sihir yang kini siap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong Kibum, namun Vampire tak berguna itu seolah tuli dan masih menikmati setiap jengkal kulit Kyuhyun. "ASTAGA! MENYINGKIR DARI ANAKKU!" Kyuhyun lupa kalau ayahnya itu mahluk idiot.

%ika. Zordick%

Nyuuutt—

Kyuhyun persis seperti ibunya—Heechul yang kini sibuk memijit kepala mereka masing masing. Krystal menundukkan wajahnya. Baru saja yang ia tertangkap basah telah bermalam dengan wanita boyish yang kini berlutut di hadapan ibu luar biasa. Lelaki cantik dengan hati sejahat iblis.

Jika kakaknya seorang Evil Devil maka Krystal sangat percaya ibunya adalah Prince of The Darkness yang mengerikan. Dia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya adalah dewi yang turun dari kahyangan untuk sang ayah karena dewa langit kasihan melihat manusia baik hati bernama Tan Hangeng itu di kelilingi oleh para mahluk jahat.

"BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! Katakan padaku siapa wanita tampan ini?" Heechul dengan angkuh menunjuk wanita keturunan China – Kanada yang kini menjadi salah satu yang berlutut di hadapannya. "Namaku Amber Josephin Liu, Tuan Heechul"

"Ahh~" Heechul melirik ke arah suaminya yang sepertinya mendengarkan dengan baik. "Apa hubungan kau dengan Krystal?" lanjut Heechul.

"Aku kekasihnya."

BRRUUUUKKK—

"DAD!" Hangeng pingsan di tempat. Krystal terdiam saat ibunya menatapnya tajam. "Itu memang hobinya, kalian santai saja. Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi" entah alasan terlalu saling mengenal, entah karena Heechul nyaris tak terlalu peduli. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan menjamin hidup anakku, Miss Amber? Apakah kau pikir dengan dia memilihmu hidupnya akan lebih terjamin daripada dengan lelaki di luar sana. Siapapun tahu, anakku sangat cantik"

Amber mengangguk setuju. Ia meraih tangan Krystal yang duduk berlutut di sampingnya. "Aku setuju, betapa cantiknya dia."

"Bear~" panggilan sayang Krystal terucap.

"Tenanglah my deer" Kyuhyun dan Heechul ingin muntah mendengarnya. "Aku sudah mendengar sifat ibumu dari kakakmu. Aku bisa melewati ini" bisik Amber sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Amber mengeluarkan kartu namanya. Ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya kemudian. "Kalau tidak keberatan, anda simpanlah itu"

Heechul berdecih. Akan tetapi wajah meremehkannya berubah menjadi berbinar bahagia ketika membaca jabatan Amber di sana. "Kau CEO brand olahraga ini?" Amber mengangguk. "Kebetulah kakekku pendiri brand tersebut"

Hening—

"Menantuku~ kau terlalu sungkan, silahkan berdiri!" Heechul memulai modal dustanya. "Ho ho ho… kapan kapan bawalah kami berjalan jalan menemui Cristian Ronaldo" itu idolanya dan ia berdoa semoga Hangeng bisa seperti pemain bola itu. Tapi tetap saja China yang satu itu tak terlalu hebat dalam olahraga memperebutkan satu bola dengan dua puluh satu orang lainnya. Ia merasa lebih baik membeli saja di toko olahraga terdekat.

"Tentu mertua, kebetulan saja kami adalah sponsor clubnya"

Betapa beruntungnya kau Amber!

Betapa bahagianya hidupmu Krystal!

Kyuhyun termenung, ia menatap lelaki yang sepertinya tak bisa di harapkan ini. Kibum hanya diam, sesekali mengusap matanya dan kemudian tertunduk karena mengantuk.

Sialan sekali—pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kyuhyun!"

"Ya Mom!" sambut Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti menghadapi komandan perang jika berhadapan dengan ibunya. "Siapa lelaki ini?" Heechul dengan sadis menunjuk kepala Kibum yang masih tertunduk dengan kakinya.

"Gigolo yang kau sewa dari mana?" angkuh Heechul. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia juga tidak tahu status hubungannya dengan Kibum. Apa ia harus bilang bahwa Kibum hanya seorang Vampire yang ia kutip dari puri London kemudian ia jadikan peliharaan? Ataukah ia harus mengatakan bahwa Kibum hanya mahluk hidup yang menjadi model foto sekaligus penghisap darahnya? Atau ia katakan saja kalau Kibum hebat dalam foreplay sex dan ia gila karena itu?

Semua pilihannya gila.

Ibunya takkan pernah percaya segalanya meski ia jujur atau bohong.

Heechul menarik wajah Kibum, menengadahkan wajah itu untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, ia sedang dalam masalah besar.

"Tampan" Kyuhyun rasa telinganya bermasalah mendengar gumaman ibunya.

"Kau pintar sekali mencari gigolo sayang" ujar Heechul dengan mulut manisnya. Kibum mengendusnya, Kyuhyun tak tahu harus marah atau apa. Ia takut dengan Heechul tapi di balik itu ia cemburu karena perlakuan Kibum sama kepada semua manusia. Apa selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan melihat Kibum mencicipi darah ibunya atau membiarkan orang yang ia sukai itu bercinta dengan sang ibu?

"Konyol" Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan Kibum yang sedang membalas tatapan Heechul padanya. Benarkah Kibum sedang mengatai ibunya konyol?

"Aku kekasih anakmu nyonya. Bukan gigolo" Kibum mengeluarkan senyumannya kembali. Kyuhyun dan siapapun yang ada diruang itu terpesona kecuali Hangeng pastinya, lelaki China itu sedang pingsan di samping sang istri. "Aku tak memiliki apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia kurasa, tapi aku tambang emasnya"

Nyuuutt

Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati, tapi Kibum belajar dengan baik. Ia tahu pemilihan kata dan kadar angkuh yang harus di gunakan untuk berhadapan dengan ibunya. Yang lebih parahnya ibunya kini menatap Kibum dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak paham dengan maksud 'Tambang Emas' yang tengah di ucapkan Kibum.

"Tambang emas?" Heechul mengalihakan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Jujur, Kyuhyun merasa terintimidasi. "Ya, jika ia tak punya penghasilan lagi, ia mungkin akan menjualku sebagai gigolo" Kyuhyun melotot mendengar kesaksian yang jelas memberatkannya. Tapi masuk di akal juga. Ia sontak menatap Kibum di sampingnya, lelaki tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia juga bisa menipu manusia yang lebih licik dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"K—Kau mau?" Tanya Heechul tak habis piker dengan kejahatan sang anak.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya menyisir helaian coklat itu. "Apa yang tidak untuknya?" terlalu manis. Kyuhyun merasa meleleh saat itu juga. Sialan sekali Bryan! Ia benar benar mempermainkan hati Mr. Cho kali ini.

"Biarkanlah mereka sayang" Hangeng sepertinya sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia menepuk bahu sang istri. "Aku tahu kau sangat sayang pada kedua anak kita, tapi aku yakin mereka sudah dewasa untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik untuk mereka" ucap lelaki itu bijak. Heechul mengulum senyum, "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Kibum.

"Bryan Trevor"

Heechul rasa, Bryan adalah sosok yang mampu seperti suaminya kelak. Jika dirinya hanya mampu di jinakkan oleh seorang Tan Hangeng maka ia yakin Kyuhyun—yang konon sangat mirip dengannya pasti sangat jinak oleh lelaki bernama Bryan ini. "Kami serahkan Kyuhyun kami padamu"

%ika. Zordick%

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

"Hujan" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara hujan dari gedung pagelaran foto karyanya. Ia masih sibuk menjelaskan beberapa karyanya pada pelanggan di siang itu. "Anda benar benar hebat" ucap gadis mahasiswa jurusan seni yang begitu mengagumi karyanya. Karya yang berjudul 'London Bridge'.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, ia berpikir sekarang Kibum pasti sedang menikmati tidurnya. Lelaki itu memang selalu tertidur di siang hari dan membuatnya repot ketika malam. Sedikit mencemaskan sosok tersebut, atau Kyuhyun mungkin tengah merindukannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian foto yang lain. Kyuhyun mengumbar senyum yang mempesona agar manusia manusia pengagumnya menilai dia sebagai seorang fotografer muda yang ramah. Inilah bagian dimana ia mendapat ribuan pujian, dimana namanya dan harga karyanya menjadi meningkat, berbuah satu pertanyaan yang takkan pernah bisa ia jawab, "Siapa lelaki dalam karyamu ini? Dia sangat tampan, kupikir kau akan memotret wanita"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman simpul yang berkelas. Wajah tampannya seolah menjadi penghibur para pengaju pertanyaan itu karena tak mendapat jawaban yang mereka inginkan.

"Potret yang sangat indah" seorang pengunjungnya bergumam. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia nyaris tak pernah melihat seseorang yang berpakaian begitu aneh yang pernah mengunjungi pamerannya. Kyuhyun ragu apakah yang kini membelakanginya, menatap figura dengan Kibum sebagai modelnya itu seorang lelaki atau perempuan. Perawakannya mungil dan pakaian yang ia gunakan terkesan begitu nyetrik.

Pakaian serba hitam seperti jubah, topi lebar khas bangsawan London dan jangan lupakan sarung tangan hitam yang membungkus tangannya yang memegang tongkat yang Kyuhyun yakin berharga ribuan pounds mengingat ukiran kerajaan di permukaannya. Kyuhyun selalu pintar membedakan benda mahal. Ia terlahir untuk uang.

Sosok itu berbalik, dengan senyum manisnya. Warna kulitnya pucat dengan surai biru yang membuat Kyuhyun mengingat Ciel Phantomhive dalam cerita Kurositsuji yang banyak di gemari oleh para wanita. Orang orang berjas hitam merapat padanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh seorang yang terhormat dengan pengawal yang mempesona.

Memutar bola matanya, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang kaya. "Anda tertarik dengan foto itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya—sekedar basa basi.

Sosok mungil itu terkekeh, "Dua ratus juta Poundsterling". Mata Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Apa ia tak salah dengar nominal uangnya. Sosok itu menunjuk foto itu, "Sesuai kurasa dengan orang yang berada dalam potret itu. Berikan ia kembali padaku"

"K—kau?"

"Ryeowook, kekasih Bryan"

Hening—

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya. Apakah ia sedang berhadapan dengan Vampire sekarang? Ia kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya, mendecih dan tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang terbesit di hatinya. "Akulah kekasihnya di sini, kurasa kau melakukan kesalahpahaman" ujar Kyuhyun dengan keremehan di nada bicaranya.

Mengeram,

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bola mata Ryeowook memerah. "Lucu sekali, aku adalah pangerannya. Dia milikku"

"Lihat, betapa konyol dan kekanakannya dirimu. Kau jelas di sini bahwa ia dan kau tak bisa bersama. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet tapi sayangnya ia bukan seorang idiot seperti Romeo yang akan membawamu lari dari kerajaanmu kemudian menegak racun" Kyuhyun jelas menendang telak Ryeowook. Kurang lebih Kyuhyun mengerti duduk perkaranya, Kibum juga selalu bergumam ia dan sang pangeran tidak mungkin. "LANCANG!" pekik Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun masih betah dengan tawa meremehkannya. Dengan nada sing a song miliknya yang selalu di kutuk oleh Krystal, ia kembali berbicara. Memberi kuliah dadakan pada pangeran Vampire yang bisa saja membunuhnya setiap saat. "Bryan telah merubah hatinya. Kau dan dia sudah tidak ada apa apa, kembali ke kerajaanmu dan dengarkan ayah serta ibumu agar kau bisa berguna demi bangsamu kelak"

Terlalu cepat—

Ryeowook kini mencekik leher Kyuhyun, membuat nafas manusia itu tersekat. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah angkuhnya. "Jika kau membunuhku, apa kau yakin Bryan akan kembali padamu?"

Ryeowook sangat tahu jawabannya, bola matanya kembali menghitam dan ia menghempas tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai. Kibum tak pernah memaafkannya, pria yang memilih mengurung diri di puri pemberian keluarga mereka. Keluarganyalah yang membunuh keluarga Kibum.

Benar—

Kibum bahkan sejak lahir tak pernah berharap berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. Ia hanya Vampire kecil yang meminum darah kambing atau kerbau. Ia tak memiliki darah bangsawan agar bisa merasakan manisnya darah manusia. Ia tak pernah di biarkan untuk memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang pangeran yang begitu menjadi impian bangsanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, mencoba mengembalikan kendali emosinya. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang terbatuk sambil memegangi lehernya. "Dimana Bryan? Biarkan aku bicara dengannya!"

"Bermimpilah jika aku akan mengantarmu padanya" Kyuhyun bukanlah tokoh protagonist di sini. Ia egois, ia yang menemukan Kibum dan ia yang akan mendapatkan cinta dari vampire itu. "Kau sendiri juga harusnya sadar diri! Kau tak dan dia itu mahluk berbeda spicies" Ryeowook yang kini mentertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Aku sedang tidak berpikir untuk memperoleh species yang fertile. Aku hanya menginginkan Bryan menemaniku sampai tua dan sampai aku mati."

Ryeowook tak yakin hatinya tak sakit. Ia mengeram dan taringnya sudah terlihat. "Aku sungguh akan meminum semua darahmu agar tak ada satupun diantara kita yang dapat memiliki Bryan!" pekiknya.

"MUSNAHLAH KAU VAMPIRE BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan dua orang konyol di puri yang berpakaian bak cosplay. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengacungkan jempol kali ini. Dua lelaki itu memiliki selera fashion yang bagus, mereka kini memakai pakaian santai khas musim panas. Hyukjae dengan kaos hitam ditambah rompi tak berlengan, celana pendek tepat di bawah lutut serta, sepatu bertali dan jangan lupakan topi yang ia gunakan ala cover dance. Sementara Donghae tampak elegant dengan celana gantungnya dan blazer putih yang pas di tubuhnya.

Hyukjae memutar pedang silvernya, dengan wajah santainya ia mulai menerjang satu per satu bawahan Ryeowook, menusukkan pedang itu kebelakang tengkuk mereka menembus kerongkong kemudian membelah tubuh itu menjadi dua. Donghae memakai sarung tangannya, mulutnya berkomat kami dan mayat berlumuran darah sang Vampire menghilang—berubah menjadi asap hitam dan pergi.

"Kalian selalu merepotkan" sebal Ryeowook dan kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi Mr. Kyuhyun" ujar Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menolak dan menerima uluran tangan itu. "Jadi bisa kau beritahu kami dimana vampire yang kau temukan di puri dahulu. Setelah kami membunuhnya, kami pastikan takkan muncul di depanmu lagi"

"Dia kekasihku, beritahu caraku memberikannya pada kalian?"

Dua orang itu berpandangan, mereka memasang senyum aneh. "Mr. Kyuhyun, kudengar kau sangat kaya dan terkenal di London"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Hyukjae yang sepertinya begitu berniat buruk akan dirinya. "Pekerjakan kami sebagai bawahanmu. Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan perlindungan dan kami bisa membunuh vampire vampire sialan itu"

"Aku Cuma bersama satu vampire"

"Sialnya Vampire yang bersamamu itu dicari oleh semua Vampire" mereka tertawa. "Kami berencana untuk menyekapnya dahulu tapi sialnya malah bertemu denganmu. Kami ingin memancing Vampire lain kemudian membunuh mereka bersamaan"

"Licik sekali kalian" Kyuhyun menuding kedua orang itu.

"Seperti kau tidak saja" Donghae balik menuding.

"Jika tak seperti itu mana mungkin manusia berada di puncak rantai makanan" Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Itu kau tahu"

"Baiklah kalian di terima. Lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik!"

"ROGER!" keduanya menjawab serempak.

TBC

Baiklah baiklah, chapter tiga maka semuanya berakhir. Yang mau adegan Kiwook akan ada besok xD. Ka pamit. Hayoooo Jerman atau Argentina? Ahhh! Ka sekarang lagi siap siap buat nonton bareng sama papa ka. Bagi ada yang bertanya, "Seandainya ayahku seperti ayah Jongin di FF faker, pasti bagus". Nah ayah seperti ini beneran ada, dan ka terinspirasi karena itu adalah ayah ka.

Hahahahaha xD papa ka menempel foto Kibum di dinding rumah kami dan selalu bangga mengatakan bahwa itu adalah menantunya. Karena sekarang ia juga penggemar Kibum karena series silat Kibum Demi Gods Semi Evil yang kami nonton sama sama ketika tengah malam sambil ngakak. Ka yang histeris berteriak Kibum dan papa ka yang selalu suka melihat acting Kibum di sana.

Akhir kata itulah curhat curhatan ka!

Ada yang mau request?

Hehehehe xD tapi jangan banyak banyak ya xD. (Nb: Tidak diperkenankan merequest sequel God Cheater)


	3. Chapter 3

**Classic**

**Ika Zordick**

**.**

**.**

**Manusia mahluk yang tak punya kekuatan tapi selalu berada di puncak rantai makanan? Tahu kenapa? Karena mereka cerdas. Mereka mahluk pintar yang bisa menaikkanmu kelangit kemudian menghempasmu demi obsesi mereka memiliki sesuatu. **

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**.**

_**Kim Kibum akan selalu menjadi yang paling saya cintai**_

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ini kisah klasik, bukan karena peradaban kuno yang menjadi setting cerita, bukan pula karena fashion yang mungkin seperti era sebelum abad Sembilan belas. Ini kisah klasik karena salah satu tokohnya seharusnya berada di peti mati menikmati hari indahnya di alam mimpi tanpa darah dan cinta. Seorang vampire yang hanya muncul di cerita romance picisan terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri memandang hujan yang belum reda. Pagelaran karyanya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ryeowook tidak sampai mengacaukannya, karena mereka berada di ruangan yang terisolasi yang sengaja di buat Kyuhyun. Ruangan khusus untuk membuat karya bertema Mr. Bryan Vampire Trevor. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri, bertanya apa gerangan dan bagaimana keadaan vampire tercintanya itu.

"BOOO!" Hyukjae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki itu melirik nista pada Hyukjae. Lelaki bergummy smile itu hanya nyengir, merasa kejutan ala anak anaknya tak begitu bereaksi pada lelaki setengah iblis itu. 'Benar benar bukan orang biasa' batin Hyukjae.

"Kau akan menunggu sampai hujan reda?" pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Donghae. Ia merasa sangat bosan menunggu dan ia sedikit benci dengan hujan.

"Tidak, aku menunggu supirku datang"

Tandai bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan SUPIR. Dia sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka memiliki bawahan yang nyaris menguasai jadwalnya. Tapi sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Dan seorang wanita turun dari sana sambil membawa payung hitam. Inilah yang ia sebut supir, adik tercintanya yang bernama lengkap Krystal Jung.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil, dingin sekali" keluh Krystal. Dengan langkah elegant dan angkuhnya Kyuhyun sungguh membuat sang adik menjadi seorang supir. Ia masuk di kursi di samping kursi kemudi dengan Krystal yang mengantarkannya. "Hi" Hyukjae dan Donghae melambaikan tangan mereka, berharap Krystal sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan ojek payung juga.

"Siapa orang orang ini?" Krystal menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia bawahanku, kalian naiklah!" perintah Kyuhyun. Tapi Krystal tak terlalu peka mengerti maksud Eunhyuk dan Donghae masalah ojek payung. Ia malah dengan santai masuk ke mobil dan mematikan payungnya. "Hei, ayolah kau akan membiarkan kami basah dan terkena hujan?"

Kyuhyun berdecih. Belagu sekali bawahan barunya ini. "Apa kau merasa berhak mempertanyakan itu? Jika tak mau naik kalian boleh jalan kaki atau naik angkutan umum ke rumahku"

"Ahhh, tidak tidak!" ujar keduanya serempak dan berlari masuk ke dalam mobil.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun—tepatnya ranjang mereka berdua sejak Kibum tinggal di apartement mewah itu. Ia tampak menikmati tenggelam di dunianya sendiri. Di dalam permainan yang sering membuat Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya, PSP putih yang terkadang ia cemburui. Tapi dari pada mencemburui itu, Kibum lebih suka memilih tidur.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih. Berbalut bathrobe ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Hei—" panggil Kyuhyun.

Kibum terlalu sibuk, ingat itu.

Hanya menghela nafas, Kyuhyun memilih piyama yang akan ia kenakan. Ia berpikir tak ingin keluar malam ini. Selain ia memang sangat kelelahan, ia masih takut dengan ancaman Vampire mungil bernama Ryeowook itu. Kibum mengintip dari ujung matanya, ia sebenarnya sudah tidak focus bermain lagi sejak Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum memanggilnya dan Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat pantulan pucatnya dari cermin di lemari besarnya. "Kemarilah!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya setelah selesai memasang semua kancing bajunya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kibum, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran. Tumben sekali si vampire sialan ini menyerah untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, Kibum kemudian menatap caramel Kyuhyun dalam. Kembali pemuda manusia itu terhipnotis, jatuh dalam pesona Kibum. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kibum dan Kibum memeluk pinggangnya. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi. Kibum tak kunjung menjawab.

Ia meraih handuk di dekatnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun. Tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari caramel indah Kyuhyun. "Kau merindukanku?" ini pertanyaan yang paling agresif yang pernah Kyuhyun tanyakan.

Tapi bukannya menjawab Kibum mengecup bibirnya kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka. "Ryeowook datang ke tempatmu tadi kan?"

Hening—

Rasanya ada belati kasat mata yang menembus jantung Kyuhyun. Kibum tak merindukannya, merindukan darah ataupun tubuhnya, pria itu merindukan kekasih lamanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun mengerti, Kibum bisa mencium bau Ryeowook di tubuhnya.

"Kau memikirkannya?"

"Apa susahnya menjawab?" Kibum seolah tak mau kalah. Pria dingin itu, meletakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. "Katakan padaku apa yang dia lakukan padamu!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Tapi dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan Kibum mulai menjilat permukaan lehernya. "Dia mencekikmu"

"Hentikan Bryan!"

"Dia bernegoisiasi denganmu bagaimana caranya aku kembali padanya"

Kyuhyun menarik rambut hitam Kibum agar menjauh dari lehernya.

PLAAAKK—

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Kibum, hanya saja Kyuhyunlah yang merasa sakit. Ia merasa sakit di hatinya. Gejolak yang nyaris tak pernah ia rasakan. Sensasi indah yang membuktikan dia adalah seorang manusia. Kyuhyun memberontak dalam pangkuan Kibum, namun ia malah mendorong Kibum ke belakang dan membuat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Kibum.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis SIALAN! Kenapa aku harus menangis untukmu? Kenapa aku—"

"Karena kau mencintaiku" Kibum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun. Ya jawaban simple untuk semua pertanyaan rumit yang menghantuinya. Kyuhyun benar benar jatuh dan ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia bangkit lagi.

"Jangan baca pikiranku sekarang!" Kyuhyun memerintah.

Kibum tersenyum, begitu tampan dan kembali membuat jantung Kyuhyun bergetar dan darahnya berdesir. "Kau ingin membunuhku kemudian membunuh dirimu sendiri?" itulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun dan Kibum membacanya dengan sukses. "Konyol, seperti drama mellow total yang sering di tonton ayahmu" sambung Kibum masih tetap membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu?" ini pertanyaan yang jauh lebih konyol dan itu sungguh dari mulut Kyuhyun yang nyaris tak pernah membaca buku romance karya Shakespeare. Ia menyentuh garis rahang Kibum, memainkan jemarinya di sana. Kibum tertawa meremehkan, "Tidak" jawabnya enteng.

Ekspresi menggoda Kyuhyun berubah, menjadi rajukan. "Pergi sana dengan Ryeowook mu itu!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Kibum. Ia harus segera ke ruangan si kembar tidak sama itu—kita bisa menyebutnya Hyukjae dan Donghae—kemudian menjelaskan rencananya soal menginvasi kerajaan Vampire. Tapi sebelum langkahnya terangkat, Kibum memeluknya dari belakang.

Erat

Namun hangat.

"Maaf" Kibum selalu mengatakan kata ini untuk seseorang yang memikat hatinya. Tapi Ryeowook adalah pilihannya. Sejak dahulu. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun belum terlahir di dunia ini. "Dia menungguku di luar"

BRAAAKK—

Pintu beranda kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil dengan gaya nyetrik khas bangsawan London zaman dahulu. Sorot matanya menatap Kibum dalam. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun, entahlah ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain diam di tempatnya. Melihat punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh darinya. Air matanya menetes, tepat ketika Kibum memeluk erat pria mungil yang kini menyeringai meremehkan padanya.

Mereka melompat dari beranda kamar Kyuhyun, kamar yang berada di lantai tiga puluh dua. Manis sekali.

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan. Catat dengan baik, baru saja pria itu menangis, ya hanya setetes air mata dari mata kanannya. Kemudian ia bertepuk tangan dan tertawa terbahak. "Aku sungguh akan menghancurkanmu Prince. Kita lihat siapa yang berkuasa di sini" dia menyeringai. Kau memang punya kekuatan Ryeowook tapi siapa yang kau pikir berada di puncak? Ia manusia… dan salah satu speciesnya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap gemerlapan bintang bersama rembulan di atas sana. Mereka ada di daerah perbukitan di dekat puri tempat ia beristirahat sebelum Kyuhyun membawanya. Dia tak pernah nyaman di tempat mewah dimana semua orang menghujatnya atas impiannya yang menginginkan Ryeowook di sisinya.

Ia Vampire yang hanya diperizinkan meminum darah binatang ternak, seperti kambing misalnya. Dia hanya hewan liar yang dianggap tak memiliki otak dan kedudukan. Hanya punya insting berburu untuk melepas dahaga bukan untuk kepentingan kelompok. Tidak seperti Ryeowook, pria itu memiliki darah bangsawan, selalu mencicipi darah manusia demi mempertahankan pemikiran mereka.

"Kau lapar?" suara indah Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati rembulan. "Apakah rembulan itu jauh lebih indah dariku?"

Kibum tak menjawab, ia hanya mengelus surai Ryeowook lembut. Mereka kini duduk di tengah padang rumput. Di kelilingi oleh kunang kunang dan bunga indah di sekitar mereka. Romantis. Tapi Kibum terlalu terbiasa di tempat indah ini.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kibum dan Kibum mengerti isyarat itu. Ia merundukkan wajahnya, meraih bibir Ryeowook dan melumatnya lembut. Kibum sendiri tak mengerti, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya seiring ia menutup mata. Dari mata kanannya, sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan Kyuhyunnya.

Seseorang yang memberikan darah, yang membuatnya bisa berpikir layaknya sang pemilik darah. Ia tak bisa pungkiri, sedikit pun tidak. Ia terlalu mengetahui Kyuhyun. Ketika ia berbicara bahwa ia mencintai lelaki itu sekali saja, Kyuhyun keras kepala sama seperti Ryeowook. Dan itu artinya ia akan melihat Ryeowook menghabiskan darah Kyuhyun dan menjadi hidangan makan malam untuk seluruh bangsawan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Makan malammu tuan" seorang nenek paruh baya mengantarkan segelas darah domba segar pada Kibum. Lelaki pucat itu hanya menatap rembulan dari jendela purinya. Di salah satu kamar dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Di saat dirinya bahkan tak bisa membedakan seeorang manusia dengan domba di luar sana.

Dia terkekeh, Kyuhyun pasti mengamuk jika mengetahui bahwa Kibum pernah berpikir bahwa ia seekor domba. "Keluarlah!" Kibum tidak terlalu terkejut jika ia mendengar suara Ryeowook. Pria itu bisa muncul dimanapun ia mau. Nenek tua itu pergi, menutup pintu sambil membungkuk pada tuannya yang semestinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kibum kembali tidak menjawab. Suaranya terlalu mahal, bahkan untuk seorang pangeran. Ia lebih memilih berbalik dan menatap ke dalam mata Ryeowook. "Bulannya indah" jawaban singkat yang membuat Ryeowook menatap Kibum sendu.

Dimata lelaki itu sudah tak ada dirinya.

Kibum tak pernah berkorban bahkan untuk dirinya.

Dan kini, untuk seorang manusia. Seorang Bryan Trevor bersama dirinya karena Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah ia harus kecewa atau ia harus mengucapkan selamat karena pria tanpa ekspresi dan rasa takut yang pernah menyelamatkannya dahulu itu akhirnya menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Ryeowook tertawa, tapi air mata terus merembes membasahi pipinya. "Bryan!" bola matanya memerah dan Kibum tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya ini menahan rasa kecewa yang amat sangat.

Sreet—

Kibum memeluknya, sangat erat. Sehingga Ryeowook menangis tersedu sedu di dadanya. "Banyak yang kecewa jika kau bersamaku, apakah tidak bisa berkorban untukku dan seluruh bangsa kita?"

"Kau menghianatiku"

"Aku sudah menghianati bangsaku sejak lama hanya demi bersamamu"

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Kibum, "Selamat malam, aku akan berburu lagi untukmu!" senyuman menyedihkan itu terlihat. Ia menghilang lagi, meninggalkan Kibum yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang pernah tertinggal di sana.

%ika. Zordick%

Apakah kisah kita akan menyedihkan seperti Romeo dan Juliet?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri di iringi oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae di belakangnya. Ia akan mendapatkan kembali Kibumnya tak peduli apapun itu. Persetan dengan Pangeran Vampire atau sejenisnya.

Ia sekarang berada di depan puri—tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum. Ia sedikit memijit kepalanya karena sedikit tidak percaya dengan gaya berfashion dua mahluk ajaib yang tengah mengikutinya. "Bisakah kalian berpakaian biasa biasa saja?" dengan nada mengejeknya.

Hyukjae dan Donghae melotot pada Kyuhyun. "Kau saja yang tidak punya style" ejek Donghae dan Kyuhyun memandang jijik pada keduanya.

Kyuhyun memakai pakaian yang terbilang biasa saja—khas manusia modern. Dengan jeans dan sepatu boots serta atasan kemeja berwarna putih. "Hei—aku fotografer, kau mempertanyakan seleraku?"

"Tentu! Kau bahkan tak mengerti arti keren" kali ini Hyukjae menghempaskan mantel hitam merah miliknya. "Ahh—terserah kalian saja, dasar manusia kuno"

"Dasar pecinta kakek kakek"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu berapa usia vampire mu itu?"

"Mungkin setahun lebih tua dariku" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Dia bahkan hampir seusia raja Charles" Donghae tertawa mengejek. "Karena dia peninggalan sejarah, kurasa kekasihmu itu perlu dimuseumkan" anggap kebiasaan baru duo itu menggoda Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu suka melihat penderitaan Kyuhyun ketika merasa hubungannya dengan Kibum di sudutkan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kurasa dia cukup matang untuk segera menikah" Kyuhyun membela Kibum.

"Ya… ya… kalian bahkan beda spesies"

JLEEEBBB

Lemparkan Kyuhyun ke kolam dihadapannya dan biarkan ia dimakan buaya. "Apakah bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang fertile ya, Hyuk?" Donghae beruntung, nilainya dalam peljaran Biologi adalah yang terbaik.

"Kurasa tidak"—maksudnya disini Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

JLEEBB

Kyuhyun berasa di timpa ribuan ton linggis.

"Seolah kita sedang menikahkan kucing buas dengan seekor nyamuk" dan permisalan Hyukjae sangat tidak elit. Ia selalu mengibaratkan Vampire sebagai seekor nyamuk yang menghisap darah tapi bukankah lebih baik jika mengibaratkan Kyuhyun sebagai serangga juga bukan sebagai karnivora?

Donghae tidak ingin menyela, itu akan merusak ucapan tajam mereka, dan sukses mengubah segalanya menjadi lawakan yang membuat Kyuhyun mengejek mereka. Hidup Hyukjae dengan segala ketololannya dalam Biologi.

Tabahkan hatimu Cho.

Kyuhyun itu kuat. Dan dia tidak gampang menyerah.

Matanya berkilat ketika melihat Ryeowook dari salah satu jendela puri. "Ayo masuk!" perintahnya dan Donghae lebih memilih mengangkat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Ia melompat ke satu jendela lain di tingkat ke dua, Hyukjae menyusulnya.

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau kedua orang pecinta cosplay—menurutnya—ini sangat keren. "Spencer" Hyukjae siap dengan pedang silvernya, memotong siapapun yang hendak menyerangnya dan kedua manusia lain yang dibawanya. Sementara Donghae, ia lebih memilih melindungi Kyuhyun yang nyaris tak bisa berkelahi.

Donghae menendang seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya, menembakkan peluru yang terbuat dari perak itu hingga menembus jantung sang Vampire. "Die!" teriaknya dan tubuh para Vampire yang sudah tewas berubah menjadi asap hitam, kemudian menghilang.

Melirik kompasnya, yang terbuat dari bahan khusus untuk menunjukkan keberadaan Vampire yang berkekuatan besar. "Sebelah sana" Donghae kembali menarik Kyuhyun, menyuruh kaki yang biasanya diam jadi berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa.

"Sial! Aku lelah!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau bermimpi ingin di gendong maka pergilah ke kerajaan Vampire dan suruh raja Vampire menikahimu, aku akan menggendongmu dengan senang hati" sejujurnya Donghae tidak serius dengan ucapannya, hanya sekedar menyindir.

"Aku tidak sudi, Kibum akan menjadi menantuku jika itu terjadi"

Hening—

Benar juga. Pikir dua lelaki itu bersamaan.

"LAMBAT!" pekik Kyuhyun mengejek kinerja otak dua mahluk yang seolah bukan manusia itu.

"Kau juga" balas keduanya serempak. Mereka menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae sebelah kanan dan Donghae sebelah kiri. "Angkat kakimu!" perintah Donghae dan mereka sukses menggendong Kyuhyun khas seperti anak tiga tahun yang ingin terbang.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap datar pada kekacauan yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun puri ini adalah milik keluarganya dan baru saja menjadi porak poranda akibat perkelahian kekanakan antara Kyuhyun dengan pasukan pemburu Vampirenya dan Ryeowook dengan pasukan vampire bangsawannya.

Ia bisa melihatnya, duo pemburu vampire itu kewalahan dengan kekuatan para vampire bangsawan yang cerdik tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menghandle dengan langkah yang tak kalah cerdik. Ryeowook duduk di singgasananya, tak terlalu memperdulikan berapa bawahannya yang mati.

"Hentikan ini semua" Kibum berhasil menghentikannya dengan tiga kata yang jarang terdengar dari bibirnya. Biasanya ia nyaris tak peduli. Ryeowook bangkit dari singgasananya, berlari dan merangkul lengan Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyun menarik nafasnnya, sedikit nyari di hati.

BRAAAAKK—

PRAAANGGG

Kaca yang berada di ruangan itu pecah. Dengan seorang pria dan beberapa pria berjubah yang entah datang dari mana ada di tengah ruangan itu. "Brother!" pekik Ryeowook dan ia langsung memeluk Kibum erat. Ia takkan membiarkan kakak kandungnya itu menyentuh Kibum seujung rambut pun.

"Kau benar benar membuat kekacauan yang sangat besar Ryeowook" Yesung—lelaki dengan pakaian v – neck hitam dibalut dengan blazer hitam dan juga celana hitam itu menatap sang adik tajam. Lelaki beraksen emo itu melihat tiga manusia di ruangan itu. "Kau harusnya mendapatkan hukuman yang besar, Bryan! Atas kelancanganmu membuat tiga manusia itu mengetahui kehadiran kita"

"Berani menyentuhnya, kau lihat saja!" ancaman dari Ryeowook membuat Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran kenapa adiknya itu tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan.

"Ini tangkapan bagus Spencer"

"Aku setuju Aiden!" keduanya berlari menerjang Yesung. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kecepatan yang nyaris secepat udara sudah membengkuk keduanya. Menggores permukaan itu dengan kuku tajam yang ia miliki. "Diam atau ku jadikan kalian sarapan!" Donghae meringis untuk kakinya yang terluka dan ia mengutuk bahwa lelaki di hadapannya itu sangat kuat.

Hyukjae melindunginya, lelaki itu kini bersimbah darah di dekatnya. Tak sadarkan diri. Donghae yakin mereka akan mati di sini. Pangeran sulung keluarga vampire itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang tak main main.

SREETT—

Donghae melotot melihat pedang perak Hyukjae terangkat sendirinya. Lelaki bernama Yesung itu menggunakan kekuatannya hingga benda itu melayang tanpa harus ia sentuh. "Ada manusia lagi rupanya di sini" dia menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun.

Sialan!

Kyuhyun rasa ia akan mati.

Kibum membelalakkan matanya, tidak! Kyuhyun tidak boleh terluka. "Kau lihatlah Ryeowook! Dia tak pernah pantas untukmu!" Yesung berkata.

Dan tepat ketika itu pedang itu terbang dengan cepat, tepat akan menikam jantung Kyuhyun. Kibum cepat mendorong tubuh Ryeowook, berlari secepat kilat dan—

JLEEEBB

Pedang itu menghunus punggungnya. Menghentikannya ketika hampir mengenai Kyuhyun. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YESUNG?" pekik Ryeowook.

"Apakah ia pernah membelamu seperti itu?" Ryeowook terdiam ketika Yesung kembali berbicara. Kyuhyun terlihat panic ketika darah menyembur dari mulut Kibum. Warnanya sama seperti warna vampire lain. Berwarna hitam kelam.

"Pulanglah! Ayah menunggumu. Dia mencintai manusia bukan pangeran Vampire sepertimu" Yesung menghilang. Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Kibum. "Tidak! Jangan mati, kumohon! Kumohon!" Ryeowook merasa hampir terbakar ketika memegang pedang perak itu.

"Cabut pedang ini!" dia meminta Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar, tapi ia melakukannya dan Kibum kembali memuntahkan darah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? A—apa?"

Donghae berusaha berbicara. "Berikan dia darahmu Kyuhyun!" terbata, nyaris tak terdengar. Kyuhyun mengambil belati di kantungnya. Memotong nadinya sendiri. "Minumlah… mi—minumlah" ia ketakutan sampai rasanya ia siap untuk mati sekarang juga.

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Ia sekarat, kumohon Ryeowook. Kau boleh membunuhku, jangan biarkan dia mati!" Kyuhyun bahkan menangis untuk ini semua. Dan ia menyesal mengatakan adegan seperti ini menjijikkan ketika menonton bersama sang adik. Seharusnya ia mencoba mengenal bagaimana perasaan takut kehilangan itu.

"Minumlah ini Bryan!" Kyuhyun kembali menyayat nadi tangannya. Gigi Kibum bahkan sudah menggelatuk, ia merasakan dingin telah merasuki tubuh bahkan tulangnya. Rasa darah Kyuhyun bahkan tak manis seperti biasanya, pedar dengan rasa pahit.

Lelaki ini menderita dan ia sadar bahwa cintanya pada Kyuhyun lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, tersenyum dengan tampannya. "Tidak apa apa, aku tidak apa apa" dia berusaha meyakinkan.

Dia menarik ujung pakaian Ryeowook, dan lelaki mungil itu balas tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menyentuhnya dan luka di tangan itu tertutup secara ajaib. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dia butuh da—" Kyuhyun hendak memotong kembali nadinya tapi Kibum menggenggam tangan itu membuat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir deras kini. Ia memeluk Kibum. "Sudah cukup, aku sudah kenyang"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku disini"

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi!"

Kibum mengelus surai Kyuhyun. Memberikan ketenangan pada pria yang terisak seperti anak kecil di dadanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku takkan pernah pergi, aku akan terus hidup. Hingga kita mempunyai anak, cucu sampai cicit yang mungkin akan mirip denganmu suatu hari nanti. Aku akan hidup tenang saja" itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah terucap dari mulut Kibum. Ryeowook patah hati mendengarnya. Ia menghilang seraya angin yang bertiup.

"Bodoh! Aku laki laki!"

"Dan aku Vampire Cho!" Kibum tak mau kalah. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengecup bibir itu berkali kali. "Bibirmu jauh lebih manis dari darahmu" dan luka di tubuh Kibum perlahan menutup, efek meminum darah Kyuhyun dengan jumlah yang banyak tadi.

"Hei brengsek!" Hyukjae sadar dari pingsannya. "Bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku sekarat!" jujur dia merusak moment yang ada.

Donghae berteriak. "DEMI ZEUS! INI SAKIT AAAAAAA" Donghae mulai berguling guling memegangi telinganya. "Adegan kalian sukses seperti drama picisan yang di tonton Spancer setiap Jum'at sore"

"Maaf, bukankah kau yang selalu menonton drama itu sambil menangis dan menghabiskan sekotak tisu?"

"Itu kau"

"Kau"

"Kau!"

"Jika kalian berisik lagi, aku akan membuang kalian ke kolam depan puri" ujar Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Ah ya—kami diam yang mulia Cho!"

"Jadi apakah ini Happy Ending? Biarkan aku mendapatkan perawatan segera, sialan!" teriak Hyukjae.

END

Selesai selesai –

Dengan happy ending yang maksa.

Maknanya sih, jangan meremehkan adegan malankolist di drama karena mungkin suatu hari nanti kalian akan mengalaminya. Hahahahahah…

Akhir kata mohon review'an terakhir untuk FF ini.

Untuk UNNAME akan segera update, berdoalah agar ada salah satu unperfect team yang berbaik hati menyelesaikan balasan review ^^

See you at the next story


End file.
